elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recipe for Disaster
also the body can be disposed of by pulling it back behind the hay bales in the cellar. I recently finished the quest and cannot get back into the Sanctuary. The games freezes as soon as the door starts to open. X-Box 360 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I killed him in his room, then checked the forum for a hiding place (spend too long trying to find one myself), I've read that his body should be dumped into the lake, I tried to reanimate him using reanimate corpse, He resisted that. I'm not a mage on my main so I had only one option left, the soul tear shout could maybe reanimate him. It didn't, and more surprisingly, it completed the bonus task by just shouting on him with it. I have no idea how this has happened. (PS3) Maybe this can be investigated/added? Do any of you counter the same bug? :I can confirm that he can't be reanimated, and I removed it from the article. As for shouting at him, where did he end up when you shouted at him? He might have been pushed into a hiding place. It's actually not very hard to hide him inside, I threatened him and chased him down when he ran away, then completed the objective automatically because his body happened to land in cover. --LeDaea (talk) 11:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Dragging the body I am playing on a PS3, and I have no idea how to drag the Gourmet's body. Even though there is a quest arrow on him, every time I get near him, my only choice is to search him. There is no "take" option for the entire body. I'm guessing that this is something that can onlhy be done on the PC, right?Cubears (talk) 14:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :You don't "take" the body. Hold X and the body part you're looking at will sort of float, and you can drag it around. It's the same as moving another item without taking it. How easy it is to move his body depends on how much stuff is in his inventory; take everything away and you should easily be able to lift his body off the ground.LeDaea (talk) 03:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Missing Writ of Passage 360 I have killed Balagog gro-Nolob and i can move him into the hiding place but the Writ of Passage still won't apeear in his inventory 14:19, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Runescape Easter Egg Recipe for Disaster is a major quest in Runescape. I think this is a minor easter egg. 19:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Of course it's not an Easter egg. The term 'recipe for disaster' pre-dates RuneScape by many, many years... - Erik the Mad (talk) 21:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Questbreaking bug I was unable to kill Virane: any attempt to end his life ended with him dying, then respawning and recovering full health. The console command "setessential 0" didn't do the trick, so I used "markfordelete" and "setstage". The quest proceeded as usual until I reported to Festus; he doesn't recognize the removal, and doesn't recognize the killing of freshly spawned (placeatme) Viranes. I had the same unkillable NPCs bug with the forsworn in Cidhna Mine, but "setstage" commands eventually completed the quest. I'll try "completequest" or "caqs", then possibly start "To Kill an Empire" with "setstage". I'm playing Legendary Edition with all the unofficial patches. And the game's still buggy as hell. 13:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh goodies, I seem to have misunderstood "caqs". The other method started the new quest, let's see if I can complete it. 14:07, August 23, 2014 (UTC) This quest was the easiest of the lot for me. When I arrived at Nightgate Inn it was evening & the target has just walked out to the dock. I got him using sneak & backstab & then dragged him into the water, cause it's right there. No one else was around, it was cake. Platform is xbox 360 - to drag hold down A till there's only the crosshairs, then you can move about whatever you want. Dispatchergir1 (talk) 11:25, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Another questbreaking bug Anton Virane just won't talk with me, he just keeps repeating "What do you want with us". Other servants are also begging for mercy. Well, I killed a lot of Guards in the city, got involved in the Forsworn quest and give the city to Stormcloaks. After the Jarl changed all bounties were cleared, though Guards still were pursuing me because of Forsworns. I thought that might be a reason so I've completed Forsworn quest and came back to Anton. Nothing, he keeps repeating his shit.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC)